


School Daze

by Burgie



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, I guess they're of age but I'm going by Australian age of consent so, RariJack, but in Australia they'd be totally legal, here have some clop, public bathroom sex, they're probably underage hence the warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarity could not believe that she was doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Daze

Rarity’s back slammed into the hard wall of the little cubicle and she emitted a breathless little squeak. She watched through half-lidded eyes as Applejack pulled off her shirt, followed quickly by her skirt. Of course, she would be the type of girl to get fully undressed for any sexual act. Or maybe she just enjoyed removing her clo- Rarity’s train of thought was cut off as chapped lips attacked the pale skin of her neck.

“Applejack.” The word came out as a moan, to nobody’s surprise. She was just glad that nobody ever used the female lavatory near the agriculture farm. Not many girls chose to take agriculture as a subject.

Applejack was good at taking her mind off things. She reached for Rarity’s lacy pink panties, and Rarity’s skin seemed to heat up almost worryingly fast at the slightest brush of orange fingers. She almost whimpered.

And then, with a few quirks of Applejack’s surprisingly agile fingers, the panties came sliding down pale legs and onto the floor. Applejack picked her up, resting Rarity’s thighs on strong arms so that her purple hair almost touched the ceiling. She loved being taken like this, loved feeling Applejack’s bare skin beneath hers. Her skirt would be rumpled later, but she didn’t care about that. Not at the present moment, anyway.

Rarity trembled on her perch and pulled her skirt up, wanting more than anything to watch Applejack. The farmer really got into the spirit when she was... well, for lack of a nicer term, eating her out. And then, finally, that skilled tongue lapped lightly at the moistness that it so craved. Rarity sighed in relief. 

Applejack’s tongue began to dart in after a few gentle licks, and Rarity moaned deeply at the welcome intrusion. She began to move her hips slightly, Applejack still supporting her. Her fingers began to stroke over Applejack’s hair as she watched her, pulling slightly as she shuddered and at times even becoming tangled in the blonde strands as she arched her back in pleasure.

She’d often wondered what she tasted like. She asked now, although a throbbing part of her didn’t want to lose that tongue.

“W-what do I ta-AASTE like, Applejack?” She trembled again, almost there. Applejack’s tongue slipped out, and she licked her lips.

“Well, not like sugar,” Applejack chuckled. She licked again, eliciting a delighted squeak from the girl she held. “Kinda like... I dunno how to ‘splain it. Maybe I need a few more tastes.” And then her tongue returned to its rightful place and Rarity began to move her hips with renewed vigour. Applejack’s tongue darted in and out and over her swollen clitoris, and Rarity began to moan louder. It was the only sound in the room. 

She lifted a hand from Applejack’s hair and moved it under her cashmere sweater and white blouse, up towards her breasts where her nipples were already hard little buds. She began to rub one of those nipples now, silently wishing for Applejack’s tongue on them once she was done with her downstairs area.

“I can taste more of you now,” Applejack finally said, pulling away for a brief moment to speak. Rarity groaned in frustration as she throbbed in desperation. She was almost there!

“And what do I taste of, then, Applejack?” she asked, both hands working her nipples now.

Applejack looked up at her and a slow smile spread as she licked her lips slowly, teasingly.

“Not like sugar but sweet,” she replied. “And also a bit sour as well. Y’know I’m not too fussed on flavour, unlike Pinkie.” She returned to the task at hand, burying her nose in Rarity’s pale skin. Rarity’s reply was obliterated as Applejack finished her off, as she always did, by slowly stroking her tongue out and over the clitoris before rubbing her nose backwards along that trail.

Rarity’s cry of orgasm was so loud that it blotted out all sound.

“Oh, thank you, Applejack,” she panted once she was capable of speech again. “Your tongue is magical.”

“And yours ain’t bad either,” Applejack chuckled. She lowered her down and Rarity stood shakily. She looked down at her favourite feature of Applejack’s naked body, and her blue eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

Applejack’s own juices had slicked her thighs, although her bushy mound still seemed swollen. Rarity had yet to convince her to shave.

“Well, it would be more pleasant if I didn’t have to contend with all this,” Rarity grinned, twining her fingers in the blonde curls and tugging slightly.

“I’ll shave next time we have a ‘slumber party’,” Applejack promised. “Now, will you give me the same service, as you call it?”

“Hm, it will ruin my manicure otherwise, but I don’t want hair in my mouth,” Rarity decided. “I can always fix my nails later, though.” She wiggled her fingers. Applejack grinned and sat on the closed toilet seat, spreading her legs so that they seemed to straddle the porcelain bowl. Almost like the sight when they straddled Rarity’s porcelain skin. Now, that was a pleasant thought. Rarity knelt down, grateful that her skirt cushioned the coldness of the floor somewhat.

“Reckon I can play with your nipples while you finger me?” Applejack wondered. Rarity smiled, cheeks still flushed.

“I would like that,” she agreed. “If you can.” Rarity kissed her, sampling the sweetly sour taste still lingering in Applejack’s mouth. She pulled her cashmere sweater off and placed it neatly on the floor before unbuttoning her blouse. Applejack reached around her and unhooked her bra before claiming it as a trophy.

Rarity’s hand crept slowly towards Applejack’s moist entrance and Applejack leaned back in anticipation. She never moaned loudly, contrary to her brashness, not even when Rarity slipped a finger inside and began to wriggle it. Instead, she made a noise of contentment in her throat. Rarity leaned over her, breasts swinging free without the support of her bra, and Applejack lifted a hand. When her fingers closed around a nipple and began to rub it, Rarity began to thrust in another finger. Applejack was already open and ready for her after the arousal that had surfaced during her ministrations on Rarity.

Applejack pulled Rarity down more and somehow managed to flick her tongue out at the nipple she’d just been rubbing. Rarity squeaked as the cool air immediately cooled the warm moistness left by Applejack’s tongue. Both fingers wriggled inside Applejack now while a third managed to rub at her clitoris. Rarity twisted her hand, causing Applejack to moan softly, and slipped that third in while her thumb rubbed at the clitoris instead. This was much better for both of them.

Absently, Rarity wondered if she felt the same inside as Applejack did. With her free hand, she reached under her skirt and slipped a finger inside herself. She thrust it in time with her other one and moaned. Yes, this did feel good. With one finger wriggling inside herself, Rarity removed her fingers from Applejack momentarily to taste the juices of her lover. Sure enough, that sour-sweet taste was what she tasted like too. She almost wanted to bury her nose in Applejack’s crotch and lick at her entrance, thrusting her tongue in until she finally made her scream, but that of course wasn’t going to happen until she shaved.

Applejack had begun to thrust forward onto Rarity’s fingers, so she discarded her thoughts and wriggled her fingers inside Applejack with renewed fervour. If Applejack wanted this, she was definitely going to get it. Her fingers in both hands were being consumed by the warm slickness, and Rarity loved it. It didn’t take long at all for her own pussy to begin getting hot again, with her fingers thrusting inside it, and she moaned again. When she reached her shuddering climax, she felt herself clench around her fingers. Her pussy seemed to contract, almost to flutter. It was a most interesting sensation.

Rarity removed that hand when she was done, rubbing it over her clitoris. The feeling it elicited was so delightful that she almost screamed again. She tasted herself, just a little, before giving that hand the task of rubbing the outside of Applejack’s pussy. Applejack was still working at Rarity’s nipples, the rubbing becoming more frenzied as she came closer to her own orgasm.

“Rarity!” Her name sounded choked in Applejack’s voice as the farmer’s pussy clenched and contracted around Rarity’s fingers. Rarity smiled and wriggled her fingers just that little bit more. Applejack moaned and writhed on the toilet lid, spreading her slickness over the plastic. 

Finally, Rarity removed her hand and licked it clean after plucking the curly blonde hairs off her fingers.

“Thanks, sugarcube,” Applejack smiled. Her green eyes almost seemed foggy from desire. Rarity leaned over her and kissed her again.

“You are quite welcome,” she smiled. “I enjoyed it too. Both times.” She winked, and Applejack chuckled.

The bell for lunch rang and both girls suddenly seemed to remember where they were. Rarity searched around frantically for her panties before Applejack held them, hanging on one finger, in front of her. She smiled with a blush and took them, stepping into them and pulling them up.

Once they were both dressed, they returned to the school building holding hands. Everyone knew that they were dating. But not many people knew just how far they’d gone, especially on school property.


End file.
